


Fly Me Like You Love Me

by WrenchXX



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cuts, EE-ONE-D prototype, Eventual jagerxiq sex, F/M, Flashback Story, Jager im sorry, Knives, Lion is very briefly mentioned, Multi, Rape, Smut, The rape will cover only 2 or 3 chapters, This is a new topic im writing, Younger Bandit and Jäger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenchXX/pseuds/WrenchXX
Summary: Jager is with Monika and decides to tell her a story. What she hears shocks her to her core.Current Status: Finished Chapter 4. I can't do this. I have a social life to take care of. I'll be working on other stories.





	1. Presenting: Fly Me Like You Love Me produced by 21st Century Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written rape before so sorry Jager. Ill be adding chapters slowly. Very slowly. All German is from Google Translate

Marius was flying the helicopter back to base with Monika after finishing a mission together. The two were dating, but they mainly had sex instead of talking to each other. They found each other physically attractive as hell and used this to have sex. They were both very very kinky in the helicopter waiting to get home.

"Monika? Can we talk?"

"Of course Marius. What do you need?"

"I just thought we should get to know each other rather than fuck our brains out," he said.

"Ok well, I have 5 brothers and 3 sisters. 2 of my brothers have died in combat while the rest are just fine. How about you? Any siblings?"

"1 sister and 1 brother, both kinky with their lovers. Just like us," he responded.

After a long silence Monika asked him a question.

"How'd you get so kinky Marius? How do you know all these positions?" she asked.

Jäger took a long time to think about answering her or not. But since they were operatives that could die at any time he decided to tell her.

"I was raped. By a kidnapper known for raping his victims."

Monika looked shocked at the reply he gave her. He never said anything about this and was always kinky with BDSM materials at hand.

"Nein. I don't believe you."

"Believe it. Do you want to hear the story?"

"Only if you're ok with it Marius. I love you and I don't want you to crash this chopper in sadness."

Marius proceeded to land the chopper first. He then sat in front of her in the chopper.

"You must tell no one of this story. It is a very personal one that only a few people know of."

Monika nodded her head and changed into a more comfortable position.

"Ok. One time I was visiting Berlin for a school trip. Then I got lost and wound up in a crime-riddled alley. A guy showed up from my class. He told me to follow him and that he'd lead me back to class. For your information he was in on it."


	2. I'm sorry Jäger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jäger is captured by a serial rapist and is left at the mercy of both him and his assistant. A little short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on my phone as always. Leave a comment. You will see someone familiar in this chapter. WARNING: RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. there will be more. Also GOOGLE TRANSLATE helped me with the German in this chapter

"Vivick are you sure you know where we are headed?" 18 year old Marius asked his friend.

"I think so," his classmate replied. In truth he was leading him to his mentor's place. They had selected Marius after months of planning as they were sure he wouldn't be able to escape them.

A few minutes of walking later, they arrived at a place which Vivick claimed was where the group was, explaining that it was a museum. 

"So who owns this museum?" Marius asked.

"My good friend and mentor actually. Well, umm no one's here but let's stay for a while you know? Look for anything cool we can look at," Vivick said.

The two proceeded to go around the house looking for anything special but they found nothing. Just as Marius was about to leave, he felt a hand grab him and throw him to the floor, knocking him out cold.

When he woke up it looked like it was past midnight. He tried to move but sensed that he was bound to what seemed like a bed. 

"Vivick? Where are you? Anyone?" Marius shouted to no avail. Just then a man and a younger boy about his age went into the room

"It seems that our next victim is awake young Vivick," the older man said.

"Vivick? You ezel. You will fucking pay for this!" he angrily said at his "classmate." 

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Marius angrily asked.

"My name is Heinz Blucke. I assume you've heard of me," the man, who seemed like he was in his 30s said.

"Fucking hell you're the fucking rapist on the news! Vivick what the fuck have you done!" he shouted angrily.

"Hush little Marius. You are under our control," and just as he said that Marius noticed he was in nothing but his briefs. He writhed in pain as he felt a knife pierce his leg.

"Aghh. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!" he shouted as the knife completely entered his leg. Then he shouted in agony once more as another knife went into his other leg. It was pushed in enough that the hilts of the knives were side by side.

"Shh Marius. Maybe if you keep quiet then you can enjoy yourself a little bit later one eh?" the traitorous bastard said while running his hand along Marius' thigh.

"Stop that you fucker. FUCKING STOP IT!" Marius angrily demanded. They didn't listen to his words. Heinz grabbed another knife and cut off Jäger's underwear leaving him naked and strapped to the bed. Horrified that he was about to be raped, he pleaded that they kill him instead. They responded by forcing their dicks down his throat.

"Lick it you fucker," Heinz demanded

"Schwanz lutschen. Fucking choke on it," Marius replied. The younger boy seemed to like the idea. He moved down and began to suck and lick Marius' big cock. He took what he could put in and eventually, he murmured that he was going to cum which made Vivick grab a cup and continue licking his dick harder until he came. He captured Marius' semen in the cup and held it while jacking himself off.

"Vivick get me a cup! I am also going to cum," Heinz ordered to his student. He used the cup which had Marius' cum and both he and his master ejaculated into the glass. They both moaned as they did so while Marius just lay there on the bed.

"Now drink it. All of it,"  Vivick ordered. He seemed excited to see Marius drink his and 2 other people's semen. Marius shook his head first but then he began to feel a pain in his leg. Heinz cut his leg close to where the knife was.

"Fuck fuck fuck I'll drink my cum you filthy bastards," Marius quickly said before he could be cut again. Vivick got the cup and poured all the cum down his throat which made him choke. He couldn't breathe but they kept shoving it into his mouth. It took over 15 seconds for him to swallow everything.

"Master you said I could have some time of my own with him," Vivick said.

"Then go ahead young Vivick. Nothing is stopping you," he said as he handed him the knife. Marius saw this and began to shout endlessly in the hopes that someone would hear him. This was followed by complete silence when he felt the tip of the knife on his throat. He knew that he was at the mercy of his captors, and that this was just the beginning.

"Stop moving Marius! I need to put my damn cock in your damn ass let me enjoy this," he told his slave. Fearing what would happen if he didn't listen, he stopped moving and spread his legs before feeling a finger go into his ass. He moaned in both pain and pleasure as his ass was being lubed for entry. When he took it out, he positioned his dick at his entrance and then pushed his dick into Jäger's asshole. What he got from his prisoner were moans of both slight pleasure and immense pain. Then he grabbed Marius' cock and began stroking it. Soon enough they both came. Vivick came in Marius' ass and he aimed Marius' dick in his face when he came.

"Don't drink it. It's bad for you," he told him with a smirk on his face. Little did Marius know however that someone did hear his scream. It was the student in the floor above him named Dominic Brunsmeier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you. I got Ezel from F·R·I·E·N·D·S. Let me know who said it and I'll give you a shoutout.


	3. The End of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic becomes suspicious of his neighbors; Jäger's suffering ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing this. I absolutely dreaded it. But for the content i made it. Leave a kudos and comment.  
> THE POWER OF GOOGLE TRANSLATE!!!

Dominic, or the "Bandit" as his friends have been calling him, was reading his friend's essay in order to see what to do. Not because he was cheating, no not at all. He was an A+ student but his current project baffled him. Then he heard some noises from the other building. He thought that the people there were just having sex wildly but then he heard the screams. It didn't matter that he was in the building next to them; the screams he heard were the loudest he has ever heard. He knew they weren't from pleasure from personal experience. He was worrying for the neighbors so he got dressed and went outside to the porch and rang the doorbell.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Kann mich jemand hören?" he asked. When he got no response he knocked on the door hard. Just then he was greeted by a well dressed man with a boy around his age. They were in nothing but underclothes. 

"Hello sirs I'm Dominic Brunsmeier. I heard some shouting from my building so I went over here to see if anything was wrong," he said to them.

"Es tut mir leid, mein freund. Dearly sorry indeed. But my boy here just got his, well, for lack of a better or appropriate term, 'bratwurst' caught in a zipper. We were planning to go to a doctor but then a friend who works in the hospital near here miraculously came by and patched him up," the older man said.

Dominic knew something was wrong. He once studied law and psychology and he knew that the man was lying. The boy had blood on him for sure but from getting his sausage caught in a zipper? The angle is off. His "father's" calm demeanour did not match his face. It was a little red which seemed like blood. And his words were easy to believe except for the part where the doctor friend appeared out of nowhere. He had a feeling something bad was happening in there. 

"Ok. Good to know your son is ok. Have a good night sirs," he said, leaving the porch so he could investigate more. He went back to his building and grabbed a device he got from his friend Olivier. It would be able to detect sounds from a radius of 100 feet. He remembered this because he visited the set of "The Hundred-Foot Journey" as part of his school project. He turned it on and began to hear strange things.

\-----------------------------

"Marius, didn't we tell you; DON'T FUCKING SCREAM!" Vivick said as he cut Marius' leg.

"Easy Vivick. It can be easy to get frustrated but calm yourself. We can still have some fun," Heinz scolded.

"Sorry master. I will not cut him next time," he apologised.

"Lügner," Marius said out loud.

He almost got cut for the 7th time that evening if it weren't for the master who held back his pet. They fed him alright, but they fed him baby food so that he wouldn't have a hard time. Marius swore that if he got free he would strangle his classmate to the brink of death. He felt something on his balls. A hand gripped it hard. He yelled out in pain. Then as he felt something enter his ass he screamed in both pain and pleasure once more. There was no lube to ease the entry. 

"Little Marius where do you want me to cum?" his classmate said.

He responded the usual; inside of him. And so he did. 4 times. He was cut too, but 3 times. Then he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Das ist die Polizei. Komm mit deinem Gefangenen raus und niemand wird verletzt. Come out before me and my officers come in."

"Fuck fuck fuck master what do we do?!" Vivick said while putting on his jeans.

"We let them in and hide Marius," just as he said that Marius' bed turned over. Like there was nothing there.

The two let the police in and saw a familiar sight.

"Mr. Brunsmeier! How nice to see you again. Why are the police here?" Vivick asked.

"Shut up you fookin liar. I heard everything with my friend Lion's EE-ONE-D. I heard you mercilessly rape a boy in there named Marius," Dominic said.

When he heard his name, despite being upside down, he screamed for help. 

"You have no proof of that," Heinz replied.

"I have what I heard. The screams. Officers come hear this," and he pressed play.

The officers were visibly shocked by what they heard. In the middle of the recording Heinz tried to run away. The officers caught Vivick before he could do so while Dominic chased after the captor. The two ran street after street. The only time Dominic caught him was when a car struck him. Heinz was nothing but a bloody mess. He was soon taken into custody. Dominic went back to the building and used Lion's EE-ONE-D to find Marius bloodied, cut, bruised, and naked.

"Are you Marius?" Dominic asked as he unshackled him. All he could do was watch him try to nod. He brought him to the hospital after giving him a blanket to cover himself with. The two rode in the back of a police car with Vivick. When he saw him, Marius immediately went for his throat which caused some people to drag him away from the car and put him in a different vehicle with Dominic. 

"Thank you Dominic," he managed to get out.

"No problem. Where do you study?"

"Munich International School. You?" 

"Same, let's meet up at the cafeteria when you recover eh? I'm always seated at the 3rd row of tables ont the 3rd column. You can find me there."

Marius just nodded. He eventually met Dominic properly and began a friendship that would lead the two into becoming partners in the GSG 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pretty short. I couldn't bear to write anything anymore. Munich International School is a real place.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius and Monika get back to base where she treats him and Elias

The two had continued to discuss their private lives during the flight. He forgot to tell her (intentionally) that he was subjected to many other different sex positions by his captors, many of which he uses with Monika nowadays. She promised that she would tell no one about it, not even Six. The two went to their designated GSG9 room with Blitz just reading a book. Apparently Bandit was out somewhere on a mission with Lesion, Kapkan, Frost and Maestro. She pushed and carried him onto the top bunk of their bed together and forced him down. Before he could say anything she put a handkerchief in his mouth to stop him from talking. Elias just watched their interaction and didn't mind it as they had done it before in his presence and rarely turned him on as his own porn did. The roof of the room was so high that if you stood up your hair would graze the ceiling. She pushed him onto the bed and took off his helmet which somehow was still on and stripped him of his jacket and shirt exposing his torso. She made the next move, taking off her clothes and leaving nothing but her underwear. He was already getting hard by this and not surprisingly, so was Blitz. It was rare that he got turned on by their encounters, but with how fast Monika was going, he was bound to start leaking precum soon. Both men began to pull down their underwear slightly and jack off but Monika stopped both.

"Boys, put your dicks back under their covers. Blitz keep your cock out though, if you watch us without cumming I will give you a fucking blowjob you won't forget," she said. When Blitz heard this he obeyed and pulled his pants down even more.

She moved on top of Marius and began stroking his thighs. She continued to do this for 2 whole minutes until she started rubbing the tent of Marius' underwear. Not long into it, the briefs he wore were already wet with precum. Just then, she dragged down his tight and satisfyingly small underwear, and his dick sprang up in response. Marius felt a mouth suck his member, and realized that she stopped rubbing his length. Instead, she was treating him to a blowjob. She was inspired by how he survived and gave him a reward for staying strong through the ordeal. Monika took off her bra and began to fondle them which entertained the two men even more. This was a new side of Monika they were seeing; a much more sex-crazed lover. Marius was turned on so much that he came 7 times in her mouth and she drank every inch. This didn't stop Monika.

"Marius honey, you've got more coming."

Monika began rubbing his weak spot; his pubic hair. There wasn't too much so it was easy for her to take care of him. She once again continued sucking his dick rapidly, moving her head up and down so fast Marius thought she would choke on his average sized member. She didn't forget the technique she learned from Marius, which was to lick. She rapidly circled her tongue up and down his member and didn't stop stroking his pubic hair. This was too much for Marius, made evident by how he came 6 times and he moaned so "well" that it turned even Elias on. This time, she put it into a cup. She held it in the air and seductively poured it down her body.

"Monika stop it. You'll tire yourself out, you still need to do me," Elias said. He was unusually horny today, especially since Ela broke up with him. Ela had apparently moved on and had Bandit as a new boyfriend. Of course to her, sex was supposedly much more rewarding with him.

"Elias Kotz, let me fuck this strong, skilled, and also hard motherfucker," she said, referencing his tired dick, "he deserves it for all he's gone through. And believe it Elias, Dominic is next."

With that, she began to spill what was left of the cum on her pussy as a lube for Marius' dick. She let him enter her and began rubbing her naked body against his. The cum was everywhere on the two of them. Marius was too tired to cum a third time in 40 minutes, so witnessing his sadness at this she offered to do it himself.

"Don't worry honey. I've got you covered. Remember Marius, fly me like you love me."

She guided his hands towards her after she got off him and sat on his cum-covered chest. He placed her hands inside her pussy then began rubbing his finger in a circle inside her. She moaned so loud because of this that probably the entire base heard her. He moved his fingers around her vaginal area and this worsened her moans. Elias was finding it so hard to not touch his aching dick. He wanted that blowjob. Monika was giving him his reward for staying strong through his kidnapping. He had told her that only the two of them and Six knew of the incident alongside Bandit. Marius took one of her breasts and sucked on it which made Monika moan even louder. The addition of this turned her on so much that she moved her wet pussy right above Marius' head and made him continue his stroking. She finally came with her pussy on top of his face and both of them moaned like two virgins.

"Fuck Monika, fucking beautiful," Elias said. He was eagerly anticipating his turn

"Elias, this is my girl. Fucking stay away from her," Marius angrily shouted at him. After he said this he felt Monika's hands on his and handcuffed him to the bedpost. She got off him and moved towards Elias and likewise, handcuffed him to the chair. She stood there naked, in between the two who were admiring the view. 

"Marius, I love your faithfulness, but can't you let me reward this poor ezel with a good sucking? His girlfriend dumped him for Bandit, who I will both reward and punish when he returns."

With that, she grabbed Elias' big cock in her hands and gulped it all in her mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down rapidly, enjoying the big challenge Elias provided with his cock. Marius was forced to watch as his girlfriend sucked his second best friend's dick, which he didn't know was so big. He had never seen it before, not even in the showers. 

"Monika, never stop," Elias said. She moved her hands up his body as she knelt down. He felt a tingling sensation throughout his body as she ran her hands all over his body as she rapidly gave him the best blowjob he ever had. She lifted his shirt and began licking his member. She realized that he was too close to an orgasm in a short amount of time. His legs began folding, he thrusted his dick into her mouth by accident in anticipation, and twisted his feet. This was definitely Monika's weirdest blowjob in a while. She took his face and made him look at her giving him fellatio. She noticed it was time and he came, but she dodged it and took it out of her mouth and made it go onto his face. Not even Ela could do that to him. He moaned probably louder than Marius and Monika's combined. Now they were sure everyone heard them.

"Monika, that was beautiful. Marius, be proud you have such a highly sexducated girlfriend," Elias said, but all Marius could do was thrash around in his bed, restrained by the ties.

It was at that moment that Dominic rushed inside.

"Elias? What the fuck is happening? Are you ok, I heard shouting and some moans."

"Shit," all three said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short this chapter was


End file.
